


First and Favorite

by earthgirls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Sort Of, jester is rewarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthgirls/pseuds/earthgirls
Summary: She is his favorite, his first.It makes Jester feel warm and loved and safe and- well, she doesn’t tell the rest of the Nein, but when he tells her, she feels the faintest strum of arousal pulsing between her legs. A hot gasp passes between her lips when she feels his breath hit her pointed, blue ears. Her hips give the tiniest of jerks. The arousal mixes in with the general elation, though, and she doesn’t think on it too long because they have places to be and wars to fix-But still, it’s there.His favorite.His first.orThe Traveler goes down on Jester b/c she's the best.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/The Traveler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	First and Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone else feel that sexual tension when the Traveler told Jester he was his favorite and his first?
> 
> anyone?
> 
> well, I did!

She is his favorite, his  _ first _ . 

It makes Jester feel warm and loved and safe and- well, she doesn’t tell the rest of the Nein, but when he tells her, she feels the faintest strum of arousal pulsing between her legs. A hot gasp passes between her lips when she feels his breath hit her pointed, blue ears. Her hips give the tiniest of jerks. The arousal mixes in with the general elation, though, and she doesn’t think on it too long because they have places to be and wars to fix-

But still, it’s there.

His favorite.

His  _ first. _

* * *

It’s the middle of the night (probably?) and the moon is hanging high and full in the Xjorhasian sky. 

Like always. 

Jester misses the sun, but she finds beauty in their hanging lantern of a tree paired with the ever-present darkness of the Dynasty. Beau is not in their room, but that isn’t so new. Sometimes she is reading, sometimes she is doing push-ups, and sometimes she is doing fun Cobalt Soul-stuff. 

Blue fingers with black nail polish tap mindlessly on her abdomen- soft at first glance, but she can feel her muscles hard underneath. Her strong body always gives her a small power trip and she cackles to herself as she imagines benching Fjord or even Beau! Ending the laughter on a snort, she readjusts in her bed, kicking the blankets off of her somewhat sweaty form. 

The Traveler’s voice comes back to her. Jester giggles into the quiet air. She can feel her cheeks heating up a bit, remembering the feeling of his not-quite-there breath hitting her ear and that full-body shudder she had to hide in front of her friends. Oh, his  _ favorite _ ! It was even better than she had hoped. 

“You know I’d do anything for you, I love you so much,” Jester whispers into the empty room. 

Her thighs squeeze together and she focuses on the silence, keening to listen for creaking stairs or hushed voices but all she finds is the absence of sound beyond her own breaths. 

The cleric hikes up the nightgown she wears to bed- green, of course, his color. The Traveler isn’t naive or prude- he won’t be mad at her for this. No, he would encourage her to find pleasure where she could, to have fun and do things for herself. 

Soft, supple blue thighs spread and she lets out a small ‘haaaa’ as the cold air caresses her glistening cunt. “His favorite, oh, his  _ first _ ” she keeps saying and that idea makes her gush more before she even gets a finger on herself. 

His first- she wants him to be her first, He is already her everything. 

Tracing a fingertip up her folds slowly to tease herself is how Jester always starts. Masturbating alone is a rare treat, so she decides to do it how she likes it. The pad of her middle finger gently treats her clit, tapping against it in inconsistent and light strokes. Her breath comes out in harsh puffs and her eyes are squeezed shut.

A chuckle mixes in with her breaths.

But she knows that sound.

This was… new. Should she pretend she wasn’t masturbating? Was it a weird time to talk to her God? But He showed up himself…

“Jester.”

She opens her eyes, quickly finding his silhouette at the edge of her bed.

Between her legs.

Her eyes flit down to see if He leaves an indent on the bed, but he doesn’t. There, but not quite. 

The voice of her deity is low and poised, amusement and something else lacing in that one iteration of her name. 

“Traveler. Fancy meeting you here.” Jester tries for a joke and can see the smile form on His lips. She loves making him happy. Her legs stay open because He hasn’t instructed her to close them yet. She goes to sit up, but he puts a hand to motion her to stay

“Faith requires crisis,” He starts, “and unyielding faith after a crisis deserves a reward.”

Jester swallows around her tongue, throat feeling suddenly dry. 

“You’ve already rewarded me, Traveler. You have given me powers and- and a home. Always, I have a home with you,” She whispers. Out of sheer nerves, she goes to close her legs.

“No,” He speaks, placing a hand on her thigh.

“Something special for my first, for my favorite. You know how to say no.”

Jester nods jerkily, her eyes widening in disbelief as the semi-transparent deity lowers his head and licks up her folds with a loving tenderness that brings tears to her eyes immediately. This- oh, this is different. He feels warm and wet and hot. She had used her fingers and toys and pillows but that was nothing compared to-

“Oh, oh my gods, Traveler,  _ fuck! _ ” She squeals out, fingers gripped onto her sheets and blankets and he chuckles into her sex, using two fingers to spread her open as he begins to tongue her clit mercilessly. She can’t stop the jerking of her hips into his face even though she tries to control herself. Small hiccups of apologies fill the room and He shushes her, pulling back from her clit to slip his tongue inside of her. 

Jester covers her mouth with her hands, muffling noise and staring down at what she still can’t quite believe is happening. 

“I love you,” She breathes out between her fingers, “I love you, I love you,” Jester spits out her mantra to the Traveler as he fucks her with his tongue. He laps up her wetness, her proof of love for him, an offering only his Jester could provide. Jester can feel her insides clenching, her abdomen tensing on and off and she knows she isn’t far from coming. She has never felt arousal like this, never felt another person’s body on hers in this way, and for it to be her Traveler! 

Oh, she was so lucky. 

“I’m so lucky, Traveler, I’ll do anything for you, ah!” Jester squeaks out a high moan as his tongue begins to flick at her clit once more. Quick jabs turning into a suckling heat as he takes her small bud between his teeth and it takes over, sending her hips arcing off the bed as her orgasm hits. 

Jester’s mouth is open wide as her body convulses from the after-effects of by far, the best orgasm of her life. She’s gasping in air, eyes still somehow open. 

The Traveler lifts back up and gives Jester a smile.

She can still only see his mouth which is embarrassingly wet from- well, her. 

“Traveler…” Jester whispers, trying to catch her breath.

“I love you too, Jester. Always.” He hovered above her mostly exposed body, lips wet and she knew this was real because she tasted herself on his lips. 

He was her favorite.

Her first.

  
  



End file.
